Open the Door
by RedChi-San
Summary: Entre eux un écran. Puis une porte. Cette porte qu'il ne faut pas ouvrir, ce gouffre qui semble toujours s'agrandir. Et elle. Mais elle ne doit pas le voir. Monstre, qu'ils l'appellent. Monstre qu'il est. Monstre qu'il restera. Enfermé chez lui, avec cet écran, cette porte et elle derrière. Et qui désire malgré tout l'ouvrir, cette porte. GrimmHime, RatedM pour thème dur et langage


Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Ce n'est pas le premier écrit que je publie sur le fandom Bleach, mes deux derniers étaient d'ailleurs également des GrimmHimes, que voulez-vous, J'ADORE ces deux-là mis ensemble et bon sang, il n'y en a pas assez en français! Et pas plus en anglais au passage, RedChi-san trop déçue... Du coup, voici de nouveau un One-shot sur ce couple, dans un UA complètement différent des autres, encore une fois, et cette fois peut-être... Un peu plus clichée. Et j'avoue, la romance avance plutôt vite, mais à la fin j'aimais bien le rendu donc... Voilà! Petite annonce à la fin, donc ne quittez pas trop vite, bisou à tous et bonne lecture!

(Ah, et au passage... Cet écrit c'est échappé de mon contrôle. C'était sensé être un truc de 5000 ou 6000 mots... Pas quasi 13 000... Rip mes mains et mon sommeil, je l'ai commencé à 15h cet après midi et je l'achève alors qu'il est presque 4h du mat')

* * *

« Mon vœux le plus cher serait de te rencon »

Sa main s'immobilisa, un instant, une hésitation, avant de repartir, appuyant sur la barre d'effacement. Faisant disparaître les quelques mots qu'il avait commencer à écrire, pour reprendre, une phrase plus neutre, plus douce, moins douloureuse.

**Raiden** : Simplement te parler me satisfait.

Il appuya sur la touche d'entrée, et laissa passer son souffle entre ses lèvres pincés, se laissant aller contre le dossier derrière lui. L'écran brillant montra sa phrase apparaître dans une bulle bleu pâle, puis une nouvelle bulle, rose, où trois petits points dansaient, indiquant que son correspondant était en train d'écrire. Ou plutôt, correspondante.

Une amie, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, au contraire il adorait sa correspondante, mais… Il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai.

Et elle ne l'avait jamais vu également.

Ce qui n'était pas si mal, vu dans ce sens. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit. Personne. Surtout pas elle. « Miki », de son simple pseudo, était une fille qu'il appréciait énormément avec qui parler. Et que oui… Oui, il mourrait d'envie de rencontrer. Mais une rencontre casserait tout, il le savait.

**Miki** : Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup de parler! Mais c'est quelque chose que nous faisons tous les jours depuis un an et demi… Je veux t'offrir réellement quelque chose de nouveau pour ton anniversaire!

Son anniv', événement auquel il ne faisait plus attention depuis des années, mais que Miki avait découvert la date il y a quelques semaines, et le tannait depuis pour lui offrir un cadeau. Sauf que ça impliquait donner son adresse, et donc la probabilité qu'un jour, elle vienne chez lui.

Hors, Grimmjow ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et grimaça à la sensation sous ses doigts, avant de basculer sa tête vers l'arrière en reposant son bras sur ses genoux. Sur l'écran, Miki avait écrit une nouvelle bulle de message.

**Miki** : Souligner le jour où mon meilleur ami est né est tout sauf une corvée pour moi je te signale!

Un sticker de petit chat boudant avec une mine un peu triste accompagnait le message. L'homme laissa passer un sourire attendrit sur ses lèvres, se redressa et alla chercher un sticker de sa propre galerie ; un chien s'excusant en appuyant ses pattes l'une contre l'autre, une petite larme à l'œil. C'était ridiculement mignon, mais au moins ça éloignerait l'image mentale que pourrait avoir Miki sur lui de la réalité.

Qui penserait qu'un homme comme Grimmjow, grand, fort de carrure et au visage carré et dur, pouvait apprécier les petits trucs mignons comme ce genre de sticker? Il avait une chevelure bleuté -que beaucoup soupçonnaient d'être une teinture, hors son père avait les mêmes sur toutes les photos de la maison- mi-longue, des yeux cyan et une peau basané par une exposition trop longue au soleil. Son corps, il le travaillait depuis ses douze ans bien qu'il n'en faisait plus depuis deux ans, et sa carrure naturelle il l'avait hérité de son côté américain.

Si son père était bel et bien américain. Le nom « Jaggerjack » pouvait sonner États-Unis, mais aussi de n'importe quel autre pays anglophones au monde, et il n'avait jamais rencontrer aucun parent du côté paternel de sa famille. Ni son père tout court, mort avant qu'il ne naisse. Apparemment au cours d'une énième guerre en Irak… Que foutait son père, à la nationalité japonaise, au milieu de tout ce bordel, il n'en avait jamais rien su, sa mère ne lui ayant jamais vraiment dit la vérité au sujet de Kaidan Jaggerjack. Simplement qu'il était soldat, et qu'il en était fier.

Bref, si Miki le prenait pour un ado mal dans sa peau, maigre comme un clou et boutonneux d'acné, même si c'était vexant, c'était loin de ce qu'il était réellement et c'était tant mieux. Pour sa part, il savait que Miki était une jeune fille, qu'elle habitait le japon comme lui, qu'elle était plutôt petite et qu'elle était étudiante. De quelle année, en quelle filière, et à quelle école, ça il n'en savait rien, la jeune femme était très évasive à ce sujet. Grimmjow supposait que Miki devait avoir dans la vingtaine, et n'avait jamais insisté sur ce sujet -il n'avait après tout jamais rien dit sur son propre métier.

Si on pouvait appeler ça un métier.

Le bleuté se pencha sur son clavier, et recommença à taper un texte, changeant de sujet pour demander l'avis de la jeune fille sur le dernier épisode d'un drama qu'ils écoutaient tous les deux. Miki accepta visiblement l'esquive de Grimmjow, et lui tapa un long texte expliquant son désaccord quant à la tournure que prenait la série, niveau relation entre les personnages. Le bleuté entra aussitôt dans le débat, un mince sourire aux coins des lèvres, simplement heureux.

Cette situation pouvait rester ainsi, il ne s'en plaindrait jamais. Car après tout, c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait espérer recevoir de n'importe qui en ce monde…

* * *

En ouvrant le placard du haut, Grimmjow bugua un instant sur la vision du paquet de céréale, sur la dernière étagère en haut, et jura. Fort. Avant de tourner la tête et de hurler, sans transition :

-BORDEL MOM, T'AS ENCORE FOUTU LE PAQUET EN HAUT!

Une voix lui répondit sur le même ton :

-LE MÉDECIN A DIT QUE TU POUVAIS TE LEVER SUR TES JAMBES, ALORS SERT-TOI EN, FILS INDIGNE!

Oui, presque quarante ans et vivant chez sa mère. Ou plutôt, rectification ; 37 ans et sa mère va encore acheter les courses pour lui, passe chez lui tous les jours pour faire le ménage, sa lessive et ses repas, tandis que lui… Bordel.

Grimmjow baissa la tête pour regarder haineusement ses jambes. Plus précisément, le fauteuil roulant dans lequel ils étaient posés, avec le reste de son corps. Des jambes inutiles, blessées, charcutées par une foutue mine qu'il n'avait pas vu, tandis que les flammes de l'explosion avait bien arranger le reste de son corps. Le bleuté redressa ensuite la tête et d'un mouvement de bras, fit reculer son fauteuil.

-Si j'me redresse, on va m'voir depuis la fenêtre. Marmonna-t-il, en observant cette dernière dont les rideaux avaient été écartés.

Cela laissait passer la lumière naturelle du soleil certes, mais ça permettait surtout aux voisins de pouvoir apercevoir le « monstre Jaggerjack ». Si, si, c'était son surnom officiel dans le quartier, il n'était pas parano, juste doté de bonne oreille. En même temps avec sa dégaine…

La mine lui avait prit ses jambes. Mais le reste de son corps n'avaient pas mieux accueillit l'explosion. L'intégralité de son corps étaient couvert de brûlures déformant sa peau et son corps, son visage n'était pas dans un meilleur état, bien que les chirurgiens avaient fait de leur mieux pour le retaper, et parlons de son bras gauche… Qui avait disparu avec sa jambe gauche et une partie de sa hanche. Deux prothèses de métal remplaçaient ses membres manquant, et une sorte de ceinture faisait le taff de sa hanche, cet à dire tenir en place le haut de son corps. Il était apparemment passé proche de la mort une douzaine de fois durant ses nombreuses opérations et son coma, mais à chaque fois il était revenu.

« Le miraculeux soldat qui échappe à la mort 13 fois en deux semaines », ça avait fait la une des journaux du pays pendant des semaines. Mais Grimmjow n'avait que faire de cette putain de publicité de merde.

Il était coincé dans ce putain de fauteuil pour le restant de sa misérable vie. Presque la moitié de son corps manquait, il était défiguré, déformé et handicapé, au point qu'il devait s'appuyer sur sa MÈRE pour survivre. Alors qu'il était un adulte, qu'il avait encore toute sa tête et… Bordel de merde!

Il ne pouvait même plus aller chercher une putain de boite de céréale trop haute dans un placard!

Le quartier le prenait pour un monstre de foire, les rares fois où il sortait chercher son courrier car sa mère était indisponible. Tous ses amis lui avaient soit tourner le dos face à son caractère devenu irascible et dépressif après son retour au pays, soit mort sur le champ de bataille. Sa famille ne lui parlait plus, excepter sa mère et même sa fiancée l'avait largué pour un autre mec. La seule chose qui le maintenait encore en vie, c'est qu'il comptait bien siphonner un maximum d'argent de ce gouvernement corrompu qui l'avait envoyer à la mort pour tout redonner à sa mère en guise d'héritage le jour où il décidera de sauter d'un pont… Et aussi Miki.

Adorable petite Miki étudiante. Il se baladait par hasard sur un forum de fan de drama quand il avait lut son commentaire très pertinent sur un épisode particulier, qui faisait écho à son propre avis sur le sujet. Il l'avait donc appuyé dans son argumentaire, et elle l'avait contacter en MP pour le remercier. Il avait répondu, puis de fil en aiguille ils s'étaient tous les deux inscrits sur un site de fan d'une autre série, et conversaient régulièrement grâce à la fonction de messagerie instantanée fournie aux adhérant du forum. Elle lui avait confier, il y a quelques mois, qu'il était le seul à qui elle parlait aussi régulièrement, et lui avait demander si elle pouvait le considéré comme son meilleur ami. Ça l'avait touché, mais aussi profondément gêné, mais il avait accepté au final.

Dix-mois qu'ils se connaissaient et jamais il ne s'étaient vu l'un l'autre. Et c'était tant mieux. Il ne voulait suscité à Miki ni pitié, ni dégoût.

Sa mère apparu enfin dans la cuisine, et soupira en le voyant toujours assit sur son siège roulant, le placard ouvert au-dessus de lui. Grimmjow culpabilisa immédiatement en la voyant, elle était pâle, sa chevelure noire ne brillait plus autant qu'avant et les cernes sous ses yeux concurrençaient les maquillages d'emo les plus lourds. Elle vint lui prendre la boite, et la posa sur le comptoir bas, à côté du bol et de la cuillère déjà prêt à l'emploi. Voyant ses épaules raides et son air épuisé, il posa une main sur son avant bras et lui dit, avec plus de douceur :

-C'est bon, mom, tu peux y aller. J'vais me débrouiller pour le reste.

-Grimm…

-Promis.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard fatigué, mais sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Elle l'enlaça fort, l'âge n'ayant en rien entaché de sa force d'antan, et lui donna un baiser dans les cheveux. Il grimaça à la douceur, et la repoussa, faussement vexé, mais ému que sa mère lui témoigne toujours le même amour malgré ses blessures et son handicap.

-Si ton fauteuil rouille, appelle-moi. Railla-t-elle en allant prendre son manteau.

-Jamais, plutôt ramper. Répliqua aussitôt Grimmjow.

Le fils et la mère rirent un peu, puis elle partit en verrouillant derrière elle. En faisant reculer de nouveau son fauteuil, Grimmjow passa devant une longue commode sur lequel était posé des tas de photos, de lui et sa mère principalement. Une seule représentait son père seul, en uniforme de soldat et une plus grande présentait ses parents durant une sortie. Juste à côté, une coupure de journal, agrandit, montrait sa mère, en tenue sportive, levant le poing de la victoire tout en brandissant sa médaille d'or de l'autre.

« La Championne mondiale en titre pour la troisième année consécutive, Arisawa Tatsuki! » Annonçait le gros titre. C'était apparemment un tournois que sa mère avait disputée quelques jours avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois... Et depuis passait son temps à prétendre que Grimmjow avait participer avec elle à cette compétition. Bah voyons, il était microscopique à l'époque, il n'y avait pas grande participation là-dedans!

Championne mondiale de karaté, après la naissance de son fils et la mort de son amant, Arisawa Tatsuki avait raccrocher son uniforme et avait entreprit un boulot de coach sportive pour un petit gymnase, avec la pension de soldat de son père, ils avaient put mener un train de vie régulier. À 21 ans, Grimmjow avait rejoint l'armée après des études infructueuses de commerce et avait prit sa retraite forcée après neuf ans de service. En fauteuil roulant alors qu'il était encore au début de sa vie, ça avait à la fois détruit sa vie, mais aussi celle de sa mère, qui voyait la guerre abîmer son fils après lui avoir prit son amant.

Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais mariés, au passage. Il avait hérité du nom de son père en sa mémoire, tout simplement, et sa mère n'avait jamais reprit une autre relation par après.

Après son petit déjeuner (Auquel Grimmjow laissa la boite sur la première étagère du placard, et non la dernière) le bleuté se dirigea vers la salle de bain, hésitant énormément devant l'immense baignoire sensé l'accueillir. L'eau avait déjà été coulé, mais il devait prendre son bain façon américain, cet à dire se laver directement dans l'eau, dans sa crasse… Incapable de rester droit assez longtemps sur un banc pour se laver seul avant le plongeons dans l'eau, il ne pouvait faire autrement…

Le bleuté grogna avant de soupirer, et entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements. Son pantalon et son boxer furent peu coopératif, mais il fini par réussir à les arracher de ses chevilles en se penchant au maximum. Il retira jambe artificielle, et retira les bandages de l'autres, frissonnant inconsciemment devant les dégâts recouvrant cette dernière. Sérieusement, ils auraient limite put la retirer aussi, vu son état… Il lui manquait deux orteils, une partie de sa cuisse avait fondu et des brûlures sévères zébraient l'intégralité de sa peau.

Grimmjow détacha patiemment la ceinture pour sa hanche, passant sa main distraitement sur le trou qui courbait horriblement sa taille, sentant les éléments de métaux en-dessous de sa peau qui remplaçaient les os perdus et brisés. Pour sa prothèse de bras, il la remplaça par une pouvant aller sous l'eau, car étanche et n'ayant aucun composant métallique. Puis, à l'aide de la force de ses bras, se souleva seul de son fauteuil dont il avait verrouillé les roues, et de glissa sur le rebord du bain. Son dos le lança immédiatement, la douleur le fit grimacer et il entra sans plus attendre dans l'eau. Ses fesses atterrirent bien vite au fond, et son unique jambe plongea, heureusement les blessures et brûlures étaient toutes bien cicatrisés, car il savait qu'il aurait hurler de douleur sinon.

Heureusement qu'il vivait dans une maison, et non un appart, pour le coup. Il se lava intégralement, grimaçant à chaque courbure qui tirait sur ses anciennes blessures et lâchant un soupir épuisé lorsque, une HEURE plus tard, il eu enfin fini. Enfin, presque fini. Il avait seulement laver son corps… Pas ses cheveux.

Il sortit néanmoins de son bain maintenant froid et crasseux, retira le bouchon du bain pour laisser l'eau s'écouler, et alluma ensuite son pommeau de douche pour se rincer correctement, et laver ses cheveux le plus vite possible. Histoire de pas tomber à cause d'un stupide déséquilibre à cause de sa hanche en morceaux.

Une fois la tête rincée, Grimmjow rattacha patiemment sa jambe artificielle et remit sa ceinture. Son dos le lançait toujours, il mit donc rapidement un boxer et un pantalon jogging sur ses jambes, mais au lieu de remonter sur son fauteuil il alla plutôt sur le trône.

Oui, parce qu'il avait deux-trois soucis aussi de ce côté-là, depuis la putain de mine. Ça avait broyer ses jambes. Mais aussi ailleurs… Entre les jambes, vous voyez? C'était pas protégé cette zone-là, évidement! Il n'y avait pas que la jambe et le bras gauche qui avait disparu, si vous voyez ce qu'il voulait dire par là… Et si ce n'était question que de sa couille… Il n'était pas incontinent, mais disons que s'il ne faisait pas attention, il pouvait avoir des surprises du style, ça urge, mais il est coincé sur son fauteuil loin des toilettes donc ça sort comme ça peut et tant pis s'il n'est pas au bon endroit, ni même déculotté… Oui, eurk.

Et oui, sa queue aussi avait des soucis. Du type, il bandait mou, maintenant. Sectionnement de quelques vertèbres autour de la zone, ce qui faisait que le sang avait beaucoup de mal à monter jusque là. Du coup, il était en abstinence depuis sept ans. Pas même une masturbation devant un porno pour le détendre un minimum. Ou alors, il fallait vraiment qu'il y passe la soirée pour éjaculer une fois. Il allait buter quelqu'un un jour…

Sans doute lui-même. Sur sa tombe, on lira « Grimmjow Jaggerjack, soldat miraculé, mort par frustration sexuelle ». Le bleuté prit son téléphone portable, et attendit donc que vienne la fin de sa digestion, d'ici une heure d'après son médecin, qui l'avait aider à calculer le temps de digestion de chacun de ses repas. Parce que non, hors de question qu'il mette une putain de couche. Il était handicapé, pas un foutu vieillard croulant, impotent et incontinent.

Il se brancha sur le forum, et laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres quand il vit que Miki avait publier un nouvel article. Elle était l'une des administrateurs du site, et avait sa propre page blog où elle présentait et commentait des séries peu connues mais originale, souvent de pays étrangers dont la langue était juste incompréhensible.

Il lut l'article avec intérêt, haussa un sourcil à quelques commentaires plutôt virulents, et secoua la tête à la fin d'une blague clôturant l'article. Celui-ci comptait déjà une centaine de « j'aime » et une bonne douzaine de commentaires, il laissa donc le sien sans attendre, démontrant son intérêt, et demandant où il pourrait trouver les épisodes.

Son commentaire posté, la boite de messagerie s'ouvrit à peine une demi-minute plus tard, Miki était toujours aussi rapide dans ses réactions.

**Miki** : Hello Raiden! Je te laisse le lien où j'ai écouter les dix premiers épisodes de la saison 1, je cherche actuellement un lien de téléchargement pour le reste…

Suivit un sticker montrant un petit chat concentré sur un ordinateur, un casque d'écoute sur les oreilles. Grimmjow en envoya un de chien remerciant avec joie, et eu une grimace inconfortable ; ça y est, ça sortait et putain, c'était douloureux. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau son téléphone, Miki avait envoyer un autre message :

**Miki** : Tu sais, je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse de te connaitre, Raiden. Tu es le seul à qui j'arrive toujours à parler sans mettre de masques, et à qui j'ai envie de parler tous les jours. C'est peut-être un peu brusque, mais j'aimerais vraiment te rencontrer un jour, en vrai.

Alors que normalement ce genre de message lui aurait réchauffer agréablement l'intérieur, ce fut plutôt une chape de plomb qui lui tomba sur les épaules. Grimmjow laissa passer un ricanement désabusé, et secoua la tête en posant son front contre contre sa main artificielle.

-Tu voudrais toujours m'voir si tu m'voyais comme ça? Fit-il à voix haute, un peu stupidement.

Comme si Miki pourrait lui répondre. Il ne fit qu'envoyer un sticker de chien content, sans donner d'autres réponses, et se déconnecta ensuite. C'était une réaction un peu méchante, mais la phrase de l'étudiante lui avait fait bien du mal. Elle voulait le voir.

Bordel de merde. Elle voulait le voir.

* * *

Lorsque Grimmjow se reconnecta, quelques jours plus tard, il vit que Miki était déconnectée, et se sentit un peu mal. Il était posé dans son salon, un bol de chips à côté de lui et venait de finir le fameux dixième épisode de la série dont avait parler Miki. Il aurait bien voulu en parler avec elle, cette série franco-belge l'avait assez étonné, sauf qu'elle était absente… Et depuis plusieurs jours d'après sa page de profil.

Sur le forum principal, plusieurs demandaient pourquoi la blogueuse préférée du site affichait un silence pareil et les théories s'enchainaient : Accident, maladie, mort d'un proche -ou sa mort tout court-, coupure de courant, coupure d'internet, etc… Pour le coup, le bleuté s'inquiéta également. Ce ne pouvait pas être de sa faute, non…? Non, impossible. Il n'était qu'un gars se cachant derrière un écran et un pseudo, il ne pouvait pas impacter à ce point le quotidien de Miki… Quoi que… Son dernier message laissait croire tout le contraire. Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité, et ouvrit la page de messagerie pour envoyer à son amie un message, des excuses, n'importe quoi…

Quand on toqua à la porte.

… Hein? On toquait à sa porte, sérieux? Mais il ne s'était rien fait livrer depuis son adolescence et sa mère avait la clé! Grimmjow tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée, méfiant, et lança dans un cri :

-C'est qui?

Silence. Une blague, sérieux? Sans doute des morveux qui ont eu pour défi d'aller sonner à la porte du monstre du quartier, c'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait le coup. Et généralement, ils le refaisaient deux ou trois fois… Grimmjow posa son ordinateur portable sur le canapé et se souleva pour aller se poser sur son fauteuil. Il décoinça les roues, et se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée dans l'idée de foutre la trouille au prochain p'tit morveux qui tenterait de le déranger (et rien à foutre de traumatisé un des gamins au passage), et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte.

On toqua de nouveau. Les p'tits cons. Sauf que lorsqu'il voulu déverrouiller et ouvrit la porte brusquement, il sentit qu'on attrapa la poignée de l'autre côté pour la garder fermer. Hein?

-M-m-monsieur… Raiden? Lança alors une voix.

Et le surnom le surpris tellement qu'il en lâcha la poignée de porte. Et sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser par terre. Raiden… Son pseudo sur le forum… Et cette voix… C'était une voix douce, féminine et jeune… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, sérieusement…?

-Miki? Lâcha-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-… Oui.

Putain. Elle était là. Juste derrière la porte. Porte qui était déverrouillé, bon dieu de merde! Grimmjow bondit vers la porte et reposa le verrou sans attendre, puis déplaça son fauteuil pour qu'elle n'ait aucune chance de le voir depuis la fenêtre du salon aux rideaux malheureusement fins. Il soupira ensuite, et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Merde. Elle était vraiment là…

-Je… Je suis désolée, Raiden, je sais que… Que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais il fallait au moins que je te prévienne!

-… Passe par le site alors. Grogna-t-il en réponse.

-… J'peux plus. Je… J'allais sur le site depuis un café-étudiant en fait, mais il a fermé et j'en ai pas encore trouvé d'autres même après m'être perdue au centre-ville! Alors comme je me sentais mal de te laisser tout seul, j'ai appelé l'administrateur en chef du site -c'est un ami d'enfance- et il m'a aider à retrouver ton adresse avec l'adresse IP que fourni ton ordinateur et ton téléphone quand tu te connecte.

-… Sérieusement? Lâcha-t-il, surpris.

Elle avait vraiment fait tout ça pour… Lui dire qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir aller sur le site pendant un bout de temps…? Cette fille était folle ou quoi? Ou alors juste… Vraiment attaché à lui, un truc du genre?

-Oui, je… Pardon, je te promet que je n'ai pas fait ça pour te forcer à me rencontrer, ou pour te stalker, même si Ishida-kun trouve que ça y ressemble!

-… C'qui lui?

-Ah, Ishida-kun, c'est le vrai nom de l'administrateur en chef, « Quincy ». Je le connais depuis toute petite, il était mon voisin avant qu'il ne déménage à Tokyo avec son père, qui est directeur d'un hôpital, et d'ailleurs Ishida-kun aussi est médecin maintenant, bien qu'il est encore un interne… Ah, et il est fan de vin français, c'est pour ça que son pseudo c'est Quincy, ce n'est pas à cause du personnage archer dans le manga Bleach comme beaucoup le croit! Moi c'est Miki, parce que j'adore Miku Hatsune de Vocaloid, mais comme le pseudo était déjà prit, j'ai changé pour Miki! Et toi, pourquoi tu as prit le pseudo de Raiden au fait?

Mon dieu, Miki était une véritable pipelette en vrai… Grimmjow cligna des yeux lorsque l'avalanche de paroles se stoppa enfin, et il lâcha, peu certain :

-Heu…

Oui bon, ok on avait vu plus éloquent que ça. Mais que pouvait-il dire aussi, il n'avait presque pas écouter en fait! Il entendit alors un petit rire gêné, et Miki lâcha doucement :

-Pardon, ahah, je pense que… Je me suis encore laissé un peu trop emporter, je suis désolée… Je parle toujours trop quand je suis contente de voir quelqu'un je sais que ce que je dis n'est pas intéressant…

-Heu, non, non, pas du tout! Réfuta aussitôt Grimmjow. C'est juste que… Comme tes messages ont toujours été très courts, je n'aurai pas cru qu'en réalité tu aimais parler… Ça m'a surpris,

-… Désolé.

-T'excuse pas.

-… Ta voix est assez grave en fait, Raiden. Remarqua alors Miki.

Oh shit. Grimmjow grimaça, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, avant de soupirer et d'avouer :

-… J'ai presque quarante ans en vrai.

-Ouah! C'est pour ça alors! J'avais toujours l'impression que tu étais beaucoup plus mature que moi, quand on s'écrivait!

Grimmjow entendit alors un son, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, réalisa que Miki c'était simplement assise par terre devant sa porte. Heu… La politesse lui disait de la laisser entrer, mais s'il le faisait, elle le verrait et… Bon sang.

-Miki, tu…

-Je sais. L'interrompit-elle, doucement. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se voit. Et je… Je te comprends, je te le jure. Mais… On peut au moins se parler? Un petit peu… Ça m'a manqué, de ne pas pouvoir t'écrire ces derniers jours, il c'est passé tellement de trucs et… C'est comme si j'étais seule au monde.

Ça y est, Grimmjow culpabilisait à mort maintenant. Il passa une main sur son visage, puis recula son fauteuil de la porte. Il bloqua les roues, puis s'extirpa de ce dernier et se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la porte, s'adossant contre le panneau de bois.

-Vas-y, lâche-toi. Fit-il simplement. Mais je n'ouvrirai pas la porte.

-Ok, merci Raiden!

Et elle commença à parler. Et parler. Et parler. De son petit boulot dans une boulangerie-pâtisserie, plus difficile qu'on pouvait le croire. De la propriétaire de son appartement, radine à souhait, qui a refusée de lui faire remplacer les portes de ses placards qui étaient tombés de leur gonds depuis quelques jours. De ses études compliqués, entre le boulot, son appartement qui tombait en ruine et les cours de plus en plus durs. De son péché mignon, les drama télévisés le soir pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs tout en mangeant des anchois à la confiture de fraise.

-À la confiture?! Fit Grimmjow en grimaçant d'horreur.

-C'est très bon tu sauras! Protesta Miki.

-Permet-moi d'en douter fortement.

-Roh, tu n'es qu'un chochotte en vrai!

Grimmjow faillit répliquer qu'il était, au contraire, un vétéran de l'armée, mais se retenu de justesse. Il ne voulait pas lui donner le moindre indice sur ce qu'il était devenu en réalité… Même si elle n'était maintenant qu'à dix centimètres à peine de lui. Dix centimètres de bois seulement… Une simple porte de bois. Mais ça semblait être un gouffre si énorme.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de la fameuse série drama, Miki lui confirma avoir trouver un site où télécharger les derniers épisodes de la première saison, ainsi que des infos sur une deuxième saison en préparation. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Grimmjow fit très attention à ne rien dire sur lui et sa situation actuelle, et sentit que Miki en faisait un peu pareil.

-Hum, je pense que je vais y aller en fait… Fit alors doucement la jeune fille.

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et faillit s'étouffer de surprise en réalisant que ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient tous les deux là, assit de chaque côté de sa porte, à parler. Par tous les dieux!

-Bon dieu de merde, Miki ça va? T'as pas froid, ou faim, ou un truc du genre?

-Non, non, tout va super bien! Répondit son amie aussitôt d'une voix enjouée. J'avais une collation et une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac!

Sérieux, elle avait tout prévu jusque là? Elle aurait fait comment si Grimmjow n'avait pas répondu, ou lui aurait hurlé de dégager, un truc du genre…? Le bleuté hocha la tête même s'il savait qu'elle ne le voyait pas, et lui dit d'être prudente sur le chemin du retour.

-J'ai une voiture, alors ça va!

-C'est pire alors, avec les tarés sur la route!

-Je te promet d'être très, très, très prudente! Ah, et heu… Hum… Tiens.

Un truc glissa doucement en-dessous de la porte à côté de Grimmjow. Celui-ci se pencha pour mieux regarder, le prenant avec sa prothèse doucement, et comprit que c'était un papier plié en quatre.

-Hum, à une prochaine fois, peut-être! Lança une dernière fois Miki, avant qu'il ne l'entende s'éloigner à pas rapides.

Grimmjow se tassa sur le côté et attrapa le rebord de sa fenêtre pour se redresser, et entendit simplement une voiture s'éloigner ; une petite voiture rouge aux vitrages trop sombre à cause de la nuit présente pour qu'il voit sa conductrice… Dommage. Grimmjow se laissa de nouveau choir par terre, et retourna vers son téléphone portable et le papier plié en quatre. À l'intérieur, il y trouva une adresse mail, mais aussi un numéro de téléphone.

Cette fille était folle.

* * *

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Orihime Inoue! Comme je ne peux pas prendre d'appel pour le moment, pour diverses raisons, laissez-moi un message que je vous rappelle, ou alors tenter une autre fois! »

Biiip… Grimmjow raccrocha sitôt la tonalité enclenchée. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, en laissant son téléphone sur son lit à côté de lui.

Orihime Inoue. Présentée à la française, et non pas à la japonaise, peut-être avait-elle une double nationalité, comme Kaidan? Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait maintenant le prénom réel de Miki, bien qu'il n'ait jamais osé laisser de message. Pour dire quoi? « Passe une bonne journée »? « Moi c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack »? Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre en fait… Il ne faisait donc rien d'autre que de tenter un appel, et écouter son message vocal, avant de raccrocher comme un gros stalker. Il n'avait pas oser faire la moindre recherche sur le nom de Miki, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait retrouver. Lui cachait un corps hideux, un handicap qui avait détruit sa vie et un caractère de merde… Peut-être qu'Orihime cachait elle aussi des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Pas de cette manière en tout cas…

Depuis qu'elle était venue la première fois, Orihime était passé presque tous les jours, parfois juste une heure, parfois une soirée complète. Chaque fois, elle s'assoyait d'un côté de la porte, et lui de l'autre, puis ils parlaient, de tout, de rien et ce qu'il vente, qu'il fasse chaud ou qu'il pleuve. Orihime amenait toujours de quoi ce protéger des intempéries, et Grimmjow -par culpabilité au début, puis par envie maintenant- laissait de la nourriture et une boisson chaude dans un thermos à côté de la porte. Du chocolat chaud, du café, du thé… Il avait petit à petit découvert les goûts, un peu étranges, d'Orihime et s'amusait à tenter de les reproduire chez lui pour y goûter à son tour.

Conclusion, soit Orihime Inoue alias Miki était un extraterrestre, soit elle possédait un estomac en béton armé. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sur le trône de porcelaine que le jour où il a tenté son gratin épinard-framboise-pomme de terre… Déjà que le goût n'était pas bien passé, quand il avait apprit de sa mère que c'était une recette de grand-mère contre la constipation… Putain que Tatsuki avait rit de sa gueule ce jour-là. Mère indigne.

Et au fil des jours, et des semaines, du haut de ses 37 ans de vie, Grimmjow avait rapidement vu et comprit ce qui était en train de se passer pour lui. En lui. À l'égard d'Orihime.

Comme un abruti au cœur d'artichaut, il était en train de tomber amoureux. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas l'amour fou… Du moins tentait-il d'y croire… Mais il était attiré par Orihime, par sa voix claire et joyeuse, par sa personnalité pétillante de vie, par sa détermination à continuer de venir le voir malgré sa mauvaise volonté… Cependant, Grimmjow savait que ce n'était que par amitié, pour la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'un type qui devait avoir presque le double de son âge, qui restait enfermé chez lui toute la journée et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu… Et puis elle ne savait toujours rien sur lui, pas même son prénom. Grimmjow avait trop peur qu'elle tombe sur un article de journaux quelconque qui parlerait de lui si elle connaissait son nom… Heureusement le portail de son entrée était au nom de sa mère, Arisawa, et pas Jaggerjack.

Mais il savait qu'il s'enfonçait dans quelque chose qui allait lentement, très lentement le détruire. Aimer une jeune femme, peut-être à peine adulte, à l'aube de sa vie, alors qu'il était déjà au crépuscule de la sienne… Non seulement c'était dégoûtant, horrible et pervers, mais en plus, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de le dire. Il se contentera, Grimmjow en était certain, de ruminer ce sentiment silencieusement, à travers cette porte, sans jamais l'ouvrir.

Il n'était pas prêt à laisser cette porte entre lui et Orihime s'ouvrir.

Il ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Le bleuté se redressa sur son coude, failli perdre l'équilibre mais réussi à se mettre en position assise. Difficilement, il entassa ses oreillers dans son dos, et s'appuya dessus en soufflant de douleur. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais seul il ne pouvait pas faire mieux et pas question d'appeler sa mère pour une chose aussi idiote que des oreillers mal placés. Il attrapa ensuite son propre ordinateur portable, et le tira vers lui pour ensuite le poser sur ses cuisses, et ouvrit son moteur de recherche.

Il savait qu'il s'engouffrait dans un endroit dont il ne pourrait pas revenir. Il le savait, pertinemment. Mais… Ce même gouffre, pouvait-il réellement en échapper? Il ouvrit la page du site de forum, et ouvrit la messagerie sans même aller lire le moindre article. Évidemment, Orihime n'était toujours pas connectée, lui ayant expliquer qu'elle n'avait plus du tout le temps de passer sur le site, elle avait demander à ce fameux Ishida de nommer quelqu'un d'autre administrateur à sa place. Son compte était cependant toujours là, elle n'y allait simplement plus.

… Devait-il tenter le diable? Il commença à taper, lentement puisqu'il n'avait qu'une main actuellement, un début de message, quand une nouvelle fenêtre poppa devant lui. C'était un message privé de… Quincy?

-Y m'veux quoi le « Ishida-kuuuun » de mes couilles… Grogna-t-il en ouvrant l'onglet.

Et faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en lisant le message.

**Quincy **: Si jamais tu poses une seule main sur mon amie, monsieur Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 37 ans, ancien soldat décoré, alors qu'elle est mineure, je m'arrangerai pour que tu finisse tes jours dans la pire prison du japon.

… QUOI?! C'était une putain de blague?! Mais comment… Comment ce type savait qui il était, bordel?! Et Orihime était… Mineure?! Mais elle travaillait, et faisait des études, non?!

… Quoi qu'elle n'avait jamais précisé lesquelles. Putain, si c'était une lycéenne… Oh merde. Oh putain de bordel de merde. Orihime était mineure, et il… Il… Grimmjow sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir en même temps que sa tête se mit à tourner, et il repoussa son portable pour rouler hors de son lit. Il s'écrasa lamentablement par terre, rampa vers son fauteuil, mais n'eu pas le temps.

Il vomit brutalement par terre, et sur lui-même, en toussant violemment. Cela dura quelques minutes -des heures- avant qu'il n'entendent sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur sa mère, qui l'appelait. Et merde. L'ordi. Le vomi. Son état. Putain. Merde.

Tatsuki le découvrit comme ça, étalé par terre et dans son propre vomi et fonça vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'appela, lui demanda si tout allait bien, il marmonna vaguement un truc puis re-vomi. Ça, c'était pas à cause de la nouvelle, -un peu quand même- mais ça semblait plus à un nouveau rejet de sa nouvelle médication. Double merde.

Sa mère l'emmena à la salle de bain, et entreprit de le laver rapidement, lui fit boire de l'eau et l'aida à passer la tête au-dessus de la cuvette pour qu'il se vide bien correctement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tout cela fait qu'elle l'aida à retourner dans le salon, pendant qu'elle nettoya sa chambre, et il prit le temps de reprendre son calme, une main sur son front. Putain, ça tournait… Définitivement le médoc, trop puissant, couplé à ce foutu message, et… Merde.

Des flashs l'envahissaient, des souvenirs qu'il faisait tout pour oublier, mais pas moyen, ces souvenirs étaient maintenant gravés sur sa peau, dans sa chair, là où ses membres manquaient… Il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Jamais.

Lorsque sa mère revenu, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait un visage grave et son ordinateur portable entre ses mains. Pas conne la mère, elle avait vu et lut le message. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, se serra contre lui sans hésiter et posa l'ordinateur entre eux. Toujours ouvert sur le message de « Quincy ». Elle le regarda, en silence, attendant visiblement une explication. Grimmjow ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Sa tête lui tournait encore, son ventre gargouillait dangereusement et il avait l'âme en miette. Pourtant, il ouvrit la bouche et raconta tout. Miki, devenue Orihime. Leur nombreuses discussion à travers la porte. Mais aussi ce qui c'était passé, avant qu'il ne revienne du front. Sa mère écouta, en silence, et laissa passer un hoquet de douleur quand elle sut la vérité sur ce qui c'était passé… Avant de venir doucement l'enlacer, le plus fort possible.

Il l'entoura également d'un bras, et lâcha, d'une voix lâche :

-Elle est mineure, mom. Pour une fois que je… Que j'ai… J'apprends qu'elle est mineure. Pas juste trop jeune. Carrément hors de portée.

Une porte trop immense les séparait. Même s'il l'aurait voulu, jamais Grimmjow ne pourrait l'ouvrir.

Tatsuki déposa un baiser maternel sur son front, avant de prendre l'ordinateur portable pour le tourner vers elle et de taper dans la barre de recherche le nom d'Orihime Inoue.

-Cet homme ne la connait peut-être même pas, Grimmjow. Fit-elle doucement. Tu ne dois pas croire au pied de la lettre tout ce que les gens te dise, surtout sur l'internet.

-On dit internet, mom. Corrigea Grimmjow avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Roh, ça va.

Des sourires complices plus tard, le bleuté perdit cependant son sourire pour expliquer à sa mère qu'Orihime lui avait déjà d'elle-même confirmer connaitre le fameux Quincy depuis l'enfance. Ce fait le fit d'ailleurs un peu grogner intérieurement, il croyait être son seul ami, mais on dirait bien qu'elle avait d'autres connaissances… Sa mère leva cependant un sourcil inquisiteur, lut quelques chose, puis fronça des sourcils, avant de fermer les yeux -et l'ordinateur.

-… Ton fils est un criminel en puissance alors? Conclu le bleuté en voyant la tête que faisait sa mère.

-Non, elle aura vingt ans cette année. Fit sa mère, doucement.

Elle le regarda ensuite et lui sourit, avant de se lever en prenant l'ordinateur portable avec elle.

-Mais tu n'es pas le seul qui cache des choses à l'autre dans cette histoire. Et Grimmjow… Cela à du lui prendre… Énormément de courage, pour venir te voir. Et le faire tous les jours, encore plus… Ne pense plus jamais que tu n'es rien pour elle.

Elle partit sur ses paroles, allant dans la cuisine poser son PC pour effacer l'historique, avant de l'aider à retourner ce coucher, lui promettant qu'elle collerait un procès à cet abruti de médecin qui lui avait prescrit une drogue trop forte en guise de médicament. Ça allait saigner en tout cas…

Orihime ne revint à sa porte que le surlendemain, aux alentours de 18h. Durant les deux derniers jours, il avait été malade comme un chien, entre vomissement intenses et mal de tête au point d'avoir l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur lui massacrait le crâne. Sa mère avait déposée une plainte officielle, contacté un avocat, appelé un ami dans la police pour faire ouvrir au plus vite une enquête, et attendait la date du premier procès. Si, si, le tout en deux jours à peine.

Elle était folle, sa mère. Pourquoi toutes les femmes auquel il était attachés étaient des folles?

* * *

Grimmjow redressa la tête lorsqu'il entendit les pas d'Orihime s'approcher de la porte. Il y était déjà, assit sur son fauteuil, et sourit quand elle toqua doucement.

-Hum… Raiden? Tu es là?

Sa voix, putain. Sa voix, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manquer. Grimmjow ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Lui aussi était fou, visiblement, pour qu'une voix toute simple le mette dans un état pareil.

-… Ouais. J'suis là. Alors tes exams?

-Je me suis donnée à fond, surtout sur l'histoire et le japonais! J'adorerais devenir archéologue plus tard, ou peut-être astronaute et aller sur la lune, ou encore vétérinaire et soigner de pauvres petits chatons malades! Ou alors professeure, médecin, pilote d'avion…

Grimmjow se sentit sourire en l'entendant énumérer ses rêves. Lui ne pourrait jamais rien faire de tout ça. Cependant, à mesure qu'elle parlait, il se rendit compte de quelque chose, elle lui parlait de matière générale, mais si elle allait avoir 20 ans cette année, n'était-elle pas sensée être déjà à l'université? Ou alors sa mère lui avait aussi menti?!

-… Orihime… Fit-il soudainement, l'interrompant au milieu d'une phrase.

-Oui?

-… Le prend pas mal mais… Quel âge as-tu?

Pas de réponse. Grimmjow serra son poing, et insista :

-J'ai… Eu un message, il y a deux jours, de ton pote Quincy… Il m'a menacer de me foutre en prison si je touchais à son amie mineure.

Il entendit un juron, assez coloré, qui lui fit hausser ses deux sourcils de surprise. Depuis quand Orihime jurait comme un charretier? Depuis quand connaissait-elle ce genre de juron tout court? Le bleuté l'entendit ensuite soupirer, puis un son un peu lourd, comme si elle se laissait tomber et elle parla enfin :

-J'aurai 20 ans dans trois PUTAINS de jours, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il s'en mêle, ce baka?!

-… Trois jours, sérieux?!

Dans l'année, dans l'année, mais sa mère était une sadique en fait! Grimmjow s'imaginait une date lointaine, genre le 18 Décembre, dans des mois, pas si proche!

-Oui… Le 3 Septembre. Fit-elle, plus doucement. Je… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir dit la vérité sur mon âge plus tôt mais… Je sentais que ça risquais de créer une barrière entre nous… Surtout après avoir apprit ton propre âge…

-J'suis mieux, tu peux le dire.

-Pas du tout! 37 ans c'est très jeune tu sauras! Les vieux, c'est à partir de 90 ans qu'ils le sont!

Cela fit légèrement sourire Grimmjow, mais pas longtemps. Il avait encore quelques questionnements, et comptait bien avoir les réponses… Enfin, il n'allait pas non plus forcer Orihime à répondre, pas alors que lui-même lui cachait des tas de secrets…

-Alors… Pourquoi tu me parles de matières qu'on voit surtout au lycée…?

-… J'ai…

-Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

Silence. Elle n'allait pas le dire. Grimmjow pouvait dire qu'il s'en doutait un peu, il était déçu bien évidement, mais aussi un peu soulagé. Si elle commençait à se rapprocher de lui en lui révélant ses secrets, il risquait d'avoir l'envie de faire de même et…

-J'ai commencé l'école primaire un an plus tard que tous les autres enfants. Avoua soudainement Orihime, le stoppant dans ses pensées. Moi et mon frère étions très pauvres, mon frère à fugué de chez nos parents en m'emmenant avec lui, notre père était quelqu'un de très violent et ma mère une prostituée alcoolique. Il a attendu d'avoir 20 ans pour m'emmener, j'avais alors 3 ans, je m'en souviens encore un peu… Que j'avais peur, de papa, et que maman sentait très fort, ça me faisait pleurer.

Grimmjow sentit sa main et ses épaules se détendre, alors qu'elle parlait, et lui racontait tout. Son frère et elle-même étant très pauvre, il n'avait pas eu assez d'argent pour l'envoyer à l'école dès ses quatre ans comme les autres enfants, il du économiser un maximum une année supplémentaire. Ainsi, elle était toujours l'aînée de ses camarades de classe d'un an et quelques mois, pour la plupart, et avait toujours été mise à l'écart de tous, même quand elle faisait tout pour se faire des amis. Et lors de ses quatorze ans…

-J'étais harcelée par des filles de ma classe… Un jour, elles m'avaient même coupés les cheveux et déchiré mes vêtements. Et le soir, j'ai refusé de dire la vérité à mon frère… C'était mon quatorzième anniversaire, alors il m'avait acheter des petites barrettes en forme de fleurs à six pétales comme cadeau… Elles étaient bon marchés, alors j'ai reproché à mon frère de ne jamais réussir à nous faire vivre correctement… J'étais une petite sœur horrible.

Le bleuté ne dit rien, mais comprenait ce sentiment injuste de ne pas avoir la même chose que tout le monde. Sa mère étant monoparentale, bien souvent elle préférait le pratique au luxe, ce qui avait souvent fait passer Grimmjow pour quelqu'un de pauvre, ou pathétique auprès de ses camarades de classe. Il n'avait pas été le fils idéal pour Tatsuki, ça non…

-Mais… Ce soir-là, quand je suis rentrée de l'école… J'avais décidé de séché le dernier cours, pour rentrer plus vite à la maison et tenter de préparer un bon repas, pour qu'on mange ensemble et que je me fasse pardonner, tu vois? Sauf que… Quand je suis rentrée… Mon frère était déjà là, et il… Il était sur le point d'avaler un flacon entier de médicaments.

Cela fit tendre vivement Grimmjow qui se tourna immédiatement vers la porte close. Son frère avait fait quoi?!

-J'ai eu peur. Il me disait que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais, mais j'avais si peur qu'il me mente et retente dès que j'aurai le dos tourné… Je me suis jetée sur lui, et lui ai arraché le flacon… Et j'ai tout avalé moi-même.

Putain de…

-J'ai passé une semaine à l'hôpital. Ce n'était que des médicaments bons marchés et peu efficace, la dose n'était pas assez forte pour me tuer et encore moins mon frère. Mon frère n'a rien dit aux médecins sur ce qui c'était réellement passé, ils ont conclu que c'est moi qui avait tenté de me suicider, à cause que j'étais harcelée à l'école. Une des filles de mon école à entendu parler de mon hospitalisation, et de la raison conclue, et en a parler à tout le monde… Depuis, je suis connue comme la folle suicidaire de service.

-… Et ton frère…?

-Il c'est excusé et m'a promit qu'un jour, on aurait une vie différente… Mais il est mort, quelques jours avant que je sorte de l'hôpital, d'un accident de la route. Une voiture l'a percuté, il est mort dans une clinique. J'en ai fait une dépression, je n'ai pas put aller à l'école de reste de l'année et j'ai du redoubler. C'est pour ça que je suis encore au lycée malgré mes dix-neuf ans.

Bordel. Grimmjow entendit alors un reniflement, et ce fut assez. Il craqua. Fuck les trois jours. Fuck sa putain de chaise roulante, son corps, et sa gueule. Il s'éloigna de la porte en un tour de main, et attrapa la poignée. Sauf qu'encore une fois, alors qu'il voulu l'ouvrir, Orihime attrapa la poignée de son côté et tira également, l'empêchant d'ouvrir.

-Non! N'ouvre pas! S'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

-Et pourquoi pas, tu pleure merde!

-Parce que, Raiden, si tu ouvre, je vais vouloir t'embrasser!

… What? Le choc de cette info tellement sorti de son contexte figea de surprise Grimmjow, qui en lâcha la poignée de porte. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, alors qu'un bug persistait dans son cerveau, la donnée ne voulant pas rentrer, et il croassa :

-Q-quoi?

-… Je… Je suis désolée… Hum… C'est à cause d'Ishida-kun.

… Ok, là il était perdu. Grimmjow se massa les tempes, et il répéta, peu sûr de lui et de la capacité de ses oreilles et son cerveau :

-Si j'ouvre la porte, tu auras envie de m'embrasser à cause de ce foutu Ishida?

-… Dit comme ça, ça sonne un peu bizarre je t'avoue.

-Mais carrément!

-En fait… Hum, tu sais Ishida-kun est un hacker pro en vrai. En plus d'être médecin, tout ça. Bref, il connait donc parfaitement l'identité réelle de tout ceux qui s'inscrive sur son site, c'était pour ça à la base que je t'ai demander qu'on s'inscrive dessus… Ishida-kun était très hésitant quand il a comprit que toi et moi nous nous écrivions tous les jours, il croyait sincèrement que tu étais un pervers en puissance qui allait abuser de moi, j'ai donc du lui montrer quelques unes de nos conversations pour qu'il se calme un brin…

Damn. C'était du n'importe quoi tout ça… Mais en même temps, si effectivement le gars savait qui il était, il y avait de quoi se méfier. Il n'était pas un des ces vétérans dont la guerre ne quittait jamais vraiment l'âme, certes son matelas de lit était le plus dur possible et Grimmjow était incapable d'écouter le moindre film d'action impliquant une arme à feu sans avoir des flash back douloureux dans la seconde qui suivait… Mais il s'estimait plutôt sain d'esprit.

Juste irascible et visiblement raide dingue d'une mineur.

Ok, en fait il était un malade mental en puissance, qu'on l'arrête et l'enferme.

-Alors… Il m'a montré un article.

… Quoi?

-Il t'as montré/

-Je ne l'ai pas lut! Je te le jure Raiden, je ne l'ai pas lut! Je… Mais j'ai vu… L'image, et le gros titre.

-… C'était quel article? Soupira-t-il finalement, en se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise roulante.

-… « Le soldat treize fois béni de dieu ». Et la photo… Tu étais sur un lit d'hôpital… Couvert de bandage, de la tête au pied…

Elle n'avait donc techniquement rien vu. Mais paradoxalement, en avait vu suffisamment pour comprendre tout.

-… Et… Ça t'a donné envie de me rouler une pelle…? Fit Grimmjow, décontenancé.

-… Pas au début. Juste… Je regardais cette photo, et je voyais à quel point… Tu étais si seul. Personne n'était à tes côtés et je… Je n'avais qu'une envie, te rencontrer pour te serrer fort dans mes bras. J'ai pleurer devant la photo, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise…

Et depuis ce moment, Orihime lui demandait si elle pouvait le voir. Grimmjow comprenait enfin d'où était venu ce fameux message l'autre soir, il y a des semaines maintenant, qui avait tout changé. Le bleuté inspira lourdement, tandis qu'Orihime s'excusa une nouvelle fois, et il l'entendit se relever.

Et merde à la fin.

-J'ai marché sur une mine. Dit-il soudainement, en baissant la tête.

Plus de bruit, derrière la porte.

-J'emmenais une petite fille de l'autre côté du no man's land. Continua Grimmjow, d'une voix neutre, presque morte. C'était une de nos prisonnières…

Il inspira une nouvelle fois, plus profondément. Il savait, il le savait que si Orihime se livrait à lui, lui ouvrait la porte de son âme, il en ferait de même. Il le savait, il se connaissait. Et étrangement… Ça faisait du bien, de le faire.

-Elle avait à peine dix ans. C'était juste une civile, elle était pas sensée être là… Elle s'appelait Su Huan, une petite coréenne timide et gentille, tellement légère. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, lisses, et de grands yeux bruns.

La petite fleur qu'il l'avait surnommé. Ça avait fait sourire la gamine, malgré l'horreur qu'elle venait de vivre.

-C't'enculé de… Six mois qu'il avait pas baisé qu'il disait. C't'ait qu'une ennemie, qu'il disait. Il l'a violée, au milieu du fossé, sans même s'en caché. Personne réagissait. Y'en a même qui on mâté en rigolant.

Un souffle qui se coupait. Lui-même serrait le rebord de sa chaise si fort que ses jointures viraient blanche. La petite fleur, son regard effrayée, ses cris, ses larmes, sa langue étrangère appelant sa mère, son père…

-J'ai vidé mon chargeur dans sa tête.

On l'avait traité de meurtrier. Il les as tous traité de monstres.

-J'ai prit la petite. J'ai fait un drapeau blanc avec ce que j'ai pu, j'suis sortit du fossé et j'ai jeter mes armes par terre, avant d'aller vers le camps adverse avec Su Huan dans les bras, et le drapeau.

Et il n'avait pas vu la mine. Pas entendu le « clic » révélateur. Pas sentit la détonation sous son pied. Il était juste concentré à essayer de rassurer la petite, en lui répétant qu'elle retournait voir sa famille, même si elle ne le comprenait pas.

-Elle est morte dans mes bras. Même si ça à explosé, j'l'ai pas lâché. C'est l'camp adverse qui est venu nous chercher, et m'ont envoyer au U.S. comme « héro de la nation ». Les U.S. m'ont retaper un peu, puis mon renvoyer au japon, où là j'suis devenu le mec qui a survécu à une mine et douze opérations. Mais j'suis rien de tout ça.

Il n'avait même pas put protéger une petite fille du pire crime possible, et d'une mort aussi douloureuse qu'effrayante, au beau milieu d'un champs de bataille, loin des siens, dans les bras d'un étranger. Il entendit le son avant même de voir le mouvement, mais ne put rien faire. La porte s'ouvrit, de quelques centimètres, avant de frapper son pied gauche en métal. Stoppant du même coup l'ouverture de la porte.

-… Pardon. Fit Orihime.

-… C'est juste ma prothèse, c'est rien. Fit-il pour toute réponse.

-Oh.

Oui, oh. Visiblement la photo avait été prise depuis son profil droit, et donc Orihime n'avait pas vu qui lui manquait maintenant des morceaux. Son mouvement arrêté, Grimmjow put donc se pencher, et venir pousser doucement la porte pour qu'elle se referme.

-N'ouvre pas. Dit-il avec une certaine douceur.

-… Mais vous pleurez.

Faux, ses joues et ses yeux étaient secs, mais il sourit en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il avoua donc :

-Si tu entre, je risque bien de t'embrasser.

Il laissa passer une seconde.

-Et je ne suis pas comme lui. Fini-t-il, plus durement.

Cet enfoiré de merde, qu'il n'avait eu absolument aucun scrupule à abattre de ses propres mains. Personne n'était jamais venu le faire chier à ce sujet, alors il en avait conclu que les témoins de la scène c'étaient soit fermés la gueule, soit ils étaient morts là-bas, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il s'en foutait.

-Non, tu n'es pas comme lui. Répéta doucement Orihime.

Elle ferma d'elle-même la porte, et resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de demander :

-Puis-je revenir demain? Je… Je ne serai pas capable d'attendre encore trois jours sans te parler.

-La porte restera verrouillée, mais un café t'attendra.

-Héhé, le meilleur café du monde tout en pouvant parler avec Raiden ça c'est le meilleur moyen de finir une journée de boulot. Rit la jeune femme.

* * *

Sa main s'immobilisa, un instant, avant de continuer sa route. Dans son esprit pourtant, le doute subsistait. Était-ce réellement son désir? Ouvrir cette porte… Depuis si longtemps, elle attendait ce moment… Elle posa sa paume de main sur le morceau de métal, frissonnant légèrement à cause de la froideur de ce dernier et tourna la poignée, lentement. Aucun verrou ne l'en empêcha. Un clic léger lui indiqua que c'était ouvert. Elle poussa doucement la porte, l'ouvrant petit à petit et inspira profondément.

Elle l'avait déjà sentit l'autre jour, mais maintenant c'était plus fort, plus précis. Cette odeur boisé, comme une forêt d'érables, de pins et de chênes, la fit frissonner de part en part. Elle ouvrit entièrement la porte, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas être totalement déçue ; personne dans l'entrée. Elle entra cependant, Grimmjow l'avait déjà averti hier mais elle avait quand même un peu espéré.

Il était en plein procès aujourd'hui, apparemment son médecin avait échangé ses médicaments normaux contre des drogues artisanales et il avait déposé plainte contre lui. Son avocat, très efficace, avait déjà presque gagné le procès, c'était juste pour faire acte de présence qu'il devait se présenter là-bas. Il avait donné la permission -en fait lui avait carrément demander- de pouvoir entrer même s'il n'était pas là. Elle entra donc, laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée malgré le manque de la marche traditionnelle dans les maisons et avança dans la grande pièce.

C'était une très belle maison, large et sur un seul étage, mais qui ne contenait que très peu de décorations et de meubles. Sur le mur à sa droite, une longue commode servait de décoration simple, avec posé dessus des tas de cadres photos, Orihime prit le temps d'observer chacun d'entre eux. Et rougit doucement en sentant son ventre et son cœur se tordre lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Grimmjow sur la quasi-totalité des photos… Toutes des photos d'avant la mine, cependant. Pas une seule ne le montrait blessé, ou handicapé d'une quelconque manière. En un sens… Tant mieux, car Orihime voulait le voir en personne. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'avis en le voyant. Elle tourna par la suite pour regarder le reste de la grande pièce qu'était le salon et l'entrée. Le canapé était posé presque au centre de la pièce, et une belle télévision trônait sur un meuble en verre en face de ce dernier, à gauche d'Orihime, avec un seul tableau accroché au mur en face d'elle. Deux arches entouraient ce dernier et donnaient d'ailleurs sur la cuisine.

Un autre meuble, à étagères celui-ci et en bois, contenait des tas de DVD de films et de séries, mais seul les quatre tablettes du bas étaient rempli, les deux autres n'avaient que des décorations. Une télécommande était posée sur une table basse -un Kotatsu en fait- et un placard mural plus loin contenait le nécessaire pour faire le ménage, ainsi qu'un manteau d'hiver et des bottes. Orihime déposa son sac à main sur le canapé, notant au passage avec un rougissement qu'il était suffisamment large pour que deux personnes puissent y être confortablement allongés, et se dirigea à petit pas vers la cuisine.

C'était une pièce équipée à l'américaine, avec un ilot central de taille normale, un frigidaire et un four, mais tout le reste était comme… Bas. Le bas des armoires suspendu lui arrivait presque à la taille et le comptoir était très bas, visiblement à la hauteur d'un homme en chaise roulante. Elle avait donc bien vu cette roue, l'autre jour… Contre le mur en face de l'espace de travail était posé une table haute, avec truc étrange posé à la place d'une des chaises qu'Orihime vit être une sorte… D'élévateur pour chaise roulante? Wow, alors Grimmjow pouvait manger à la même hauteur que ses invités, c'était génial! Elle sortit de la cuisine après avoir un peu fouillé (notant au passage la présence de céréales sucrées normalement réservé aux enfants, hihi…) et alla voir les autres pièces.

La salle de bain était très grande. La baignoire comportait des rambardes de métaux, et un pommeau de douche était installé très bas, sans doute à la hauteur de Grimmjow… C'était cependant une salle de bain à la japonaise, il y avait un espace pour se laver avant d'aller dans l'eau, était-il donc capable de s'assoir sans dossier? Dans les placards, elle vit beaucoup de médicaments, surtout des anti-douleurs, des anti-inflammatoires et des compresses refroidissante, lui laissant comprendre une partie du calvaire quotidien de celui qu'elle aimait.

Car oui, Orihime était amoureuse de Grimmjow. Ishida-kun aura beau dire le contraire, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, et ce n'était certainement pas de la pitié ou de la compassion emphatique. Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse au premier regard, mais elle avait sentit un doux sentiment l'envahir en voyant la photo de cet homme si blessé, si détruit par la vie, et si seul alors qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour survivre… Et quand elle avait sût par Ishida que c'était ce même homme avec qui elle parlait depuis quelques semaines, il y a un an et quelques mois, ça l'avait tellement enchantée… Elle avait tout fait pour apprendre à le connaitre, petit à petit, sans jamais dépasser une seule limite. Elle était mineure, et savait que cela ferait de Raiden -enfin, Grimmjow- un criminel si elle osait quoi que ce soit.

Et elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit blessé, surtout pas par sa faute. Elle c'était donc armée de patience mais n'avait pas put tout contrôler. Dont la vitesse avec laquelle son cœur avait fini par succomber. Les phrases ironiques mais empruntent d'une telle humanité, son écoute, sa patience, ses conseils, ses blagues un peu nulles, son humour noir, tout lui avait tellement plut.

Et que dire de sa voix, quand elle l'avait entendu enfin, il y a deux mois. À sa grande honte, Orihime s'avouait s'être tellement ému du son de la voix de Grimmjow, grave et rauque, qu'elle avait presque mouillée sa petite culotte, telle une pré-adolescente devant son idole. Dire qu'elle était presque une adulte, la honte quoi! La jeune femme avait réussi à se reprendre et à avoir une conversation si longue et intéressante avec lui…

Se confirmant à elle-même qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du vrai Grimmjow, pas d'une façade créée pour internet. Ça l'avait tellement soulagée de comprendre cela, qu'elle était revenu, presque tous les jours, sauf durant ses examens de cours d'été.

Orihime sortit de la salle de bain, et découvrit la salle de lavage, et un accès au jardin extérieur -mais zéro entretenu ce dernier, pauvre jardin…- avant d'enfin arriver à la chambre.

Et rougit comme une tomate en remarquant, sur le lit, la présence d'un caleçon. Un caleçon Iron Man, soit dit en passant.

Elle referma la porte aussitôt, et posa ses mains sur son visage en laissant échapper un glapissement gêné. Oh là, là, bon sang de… Mais c'était juste un sous-vêtements en plus, bon sang!

… Mais c'était celui de Grimmjow.

Il lui fallait de l'air.

Orihime sortit de la maison en allant dans le jardin, rouge tomate et inspira un bon coup. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'herbe, et constata que le terrain était droit, mais envahi de mauvaises herbes et de fleurs sauvages. Ces dernières étaient jolies, mais beaucoup trop présentes pour qu'on puisse correctement les apprécier.

-Ah tiens, celui-là l'a finalement fait. Lâcha soudainement une voix un peu revêche, venant de devant elle.

Orihime leva la tête, et fut surprise de voir par-dessus la clôture le visage d'une femme. Mais d'où elle se permettait d'espionner le jardin des autres celle-là? Et puis c'était quoi ce commentaire…?

-Je vous demande pardon? Demanda-t-elle le plus poliment possible.

-Pff. Vous le savez bien. Le type qui réside ici n'est qu'un vieux irascible grincheux et colérique… Il vous a payer combien la poulette, pour qu'il se décoince enfin?

Mais c'était quoi cette vulgarité et ces insinuations?! Orihime posa les poings sur ses hanches, jeta un regard mauvais à la femme qui l'observait hautainement, et lâcha sèchement :

-La poulette t'encule, la mégère. Si ton mari n'est pas capable de te satisfaite, ça ne sert à rien d'aller cracher sur la vie sexuelle des voisins. Et pour ton info, mon amant n'a pas à me payer pour avoir du plaisir, il m'a simplement séduite ; mais ça tu ne dois pas connaitre, vu que ton passe temps est de mâter les autres comme une stalkeuse!

-Je ne te permet pas de…!

-Ah, bien envoyé la jeune! Lança alors une autre voix, plus vieille, venant de la maison à droite.

Orihime tourna la tête, et sourit à la vieille dame assise sur sa chaise à bascule, sur une véranda plutôt bien aménagée. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de lancer à l'autre importune :

-Tout le quartier sais que votre mari se paye une prostituée une fois par semaine, ce n'est pas une raison pour croire que tout le monde fait pareil!

-Tch… Grinça la femme, avant de jeter un regard dédaigneux à Orihime. Une poule de luxe pour un monstre!

Puis elle rentra chez elle, empêchant Orihime d'envoyer une autre bonne réplique à cette bonne femme qui se croyait tout permit. Elle allait trouver un moyen d'allonger cette barrière, non mais oh, pas envie que cette folle espionne son, hum, futur, amant, bref qu'elle espionne Grimmjow tous les jours! Mon dieu, mais la fenêtre de la salle de bain donnait sur ce jardin, est-ce qu'elle le mâtait sous la douche cette perverse?!

-Hé, petite. Fit alors la vieille femme.

-Ah! Bonjour mamie. Heu… J'ai eu la permission d'entrée, comme vous pouvez le voir…

En effet, Orihime avait déjà vu cette vieille dame de nombreuses fois et lui avait même déjà parler deux fois, depuis ces deux derniers mois à passer tous les soirs ou presque à parler avec Grimmjow à travers sa porte. C'était tout d'abord de l'inquiétude de la part de la vieille femme, croyant que le bleuté la cloîtrait dehors, ou qu'Orihime était une dangereuse psychopathe, mais la jeune femme lui avait tout expliquer (bon, elle avait un peu mentit sur son âge quand même, au cas-où) et la vieille femme avait alors… Comment dire… Pété les plombs?

Déclarant avec chaleur qu'elle était entièrement pour leur couple, qu'ils étaient comme la belle et la bête des temps moderne, s'extasiant d'avance sur l'arrivée de petits bébés courant partout dans le jardin, et lui demandant d'office de l'appeler mamie. Ça avait tout prit à Orihime pour empêcher la vieille dame d'aller toquer à la porte de Grimmjow pour le tirer hors de chez lui, pour tout avouer! Elle en avait de la force, la mamie!

-C'est merveilleux! Faites de beaux bébés ce soir, mon mari et moi sommes presque sourds alors nous n'entendront rien de vos ébats! Sourit lumineusement la vieille femme.

Ce qui fit de nouveau horriblement rougir la pauvre Orihime, qui rentra aussitôt en plaquant de nouveau ses mains sur son visage chauffé, sous le rire de la vieille femme. Elle ferma la porte vitrée derrière elle, et tira les rideaux, avant de souffler un bon coup. Ça y est, elle allait perdre les pédales et quand Grimmjow reviendra…

Elle trembla un peu, et secoua sa tête, avant de remarquer un miroir au bout du couloir qui longeait les pièces après la cuisine et le salon. Elle s'en approcha doucement, et passa une main sur les jupons de sa robe, et se demanda un instant si elle n'en avait pas un peu trop fait…

Orihime avait troqué son habituel uniforme de lycée et ses longues jupes pratique pour une petite robe d'été, au jupon lui arrivant au genou, couleur rose pâle avec des petites fleurs brodés rose foncé et rouge. Une ceinture de cuir blanche ceignait sa taille, soulignant sa minceur et le décolleté en cœur mettait en valeur sa poitrine bien fournis. Ça l'avait toujours un peu complexée, mais elle avait fini par apprendre à s'y faire, c'était son corps après tout, les autres n'avait pas à la juger. Elle avait coiffer ses cheveux roux en une queue de chevale haute, avec une frange sur son front et quelques mèches de chaque côté de son visage, entourant ses joues légèrement rosies par un maquillage léger. La jeune femme c'était également appliqué un baume rose brillant sur ses lèvres, et du mascaras pour souligner son regard argenté, et avait enfilé une paire de boucle d'oreille dorées en larme avec un collier assortit. Pas de collants, car elle avait mit une paire de soulier à talon haut assortit à sa ceinture, et… C'était rasé de prêt partout.

Ses sous-vêtements assortit -rose et noirs à dentelles et rubans- avaient également été soigneusement choisi, autant pour se faire plaisir à elle qu'à pouvoir attiser le désir de Grimmjow parce que oui, bon, elle avouait, l'homme lui faisait de plus en plus envie.

Avoir envie d'un homme qu'on avait jamais vu réellement, est-ce que c'était bizarre? Mais sa personnalité l'avait attiré, sa solitude l'avait touché, sa voix l'avait fait vibrée et son récit sur ce qui c'était passé lui avait fendu le cœur en mille morceaux. Elle voulait le voir. Le serrer dans ses bras. L'embrasser. Et plus, si les événements allaient dans ce sens. Ce soir, ou un autre soir, peu importait. Tant qu'elle pouvait enfin le voir.

Le son d'une clé s'enfonçant dans la serrure la figea sur place. Il rentrait maintenant?! Mais elle n'était pas prête mentalement, ni physiquement, elle avait prévu de se repoudrer un peu, et de mettre ses fichus chaussures, oh bon sang! Des voix. Celle de Grimmjow, râleuse, fatigué, un peu. Celle d'une femme, moqueuse et amusée. Satisfaite. Un instant, la jalousie brûla Orihime, avant qu'elle n'entende Grimmjow appeler la femme Mom. Ah, donc c'était sa mère…

Heu, quoi? Sa mère était là?! Mais elle n'allait pas se présenter à la mère de celui dont elle était amoureuse dans une tenue aussi osée! Celle-ci parla un instant avec son fils à propos d'un mec -médecin- qu'elle allait battre à mort et ce dernier rigola en répliquant qu'elle aurait du mal, vu sa soixantaine passée. Ils eurent une petite dispute amicale qui fit sourire tendrement Orihime, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête soudainement. Il y eu un silence… Puis la mère de Grimmjow rit doucement, et lança un « Bonne soirée » rempli de sous-entendus… Oh par tous les dieux, elle avait vu les chaussures d'Orihime et en avait tirés des conclusions que… Oh là là!

* * *

Une porte fermée plus tard… Grimmjow tout comme Orihime, restèrent totalement silencieux, même si l'autre savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux là. La rouquine n'osait sortir du couloir comme ça après une telle… Mise en scène gênante, et le bleuté se sentait rougir alors qu'il réalisait que la jeune femme avait tout entendu de sa fausse dispute avec sa mère.

Puis finalement, avec gêne, Grimmjow se lança le premier.

-Hum… Orihime?

-… Oui? Fit timidement la jeune femme.

-Tu… As tout entendu?

-… Oui.

Autre silence… Autre moment de gêne… Cette fois, ce fut la rousse qui parla la première, en rougissant énormément, tout en serrant avec force ses poings.

-Tu… Peux m'envoyer mes chaussures? Je… Je m'étais préparée à t'accueillir avec eux aux pieds mais heu, vous êtes rentrés plus tôt que je le pensais.

Grimmjow laissa passer un léger rire amusé, mais se pencha sur son fauteuil et attrapa les délicates chaussures pour ensuite s'approcher de l'angle du mur, sans trop pour ne pas voir la jeune femme sans son consentement. Il déposa les chaussures par terre, et recula puis vit une main à la peau crémeuse se tendre pour les attraper, et les ramener vite dans le couloir. Il rit, de nouveau, mais cette fois par réflexe nerveux.

-Ne rit pas de moi, les chaussures sont très important pour une présentation correcte, surtout pour une femme!

-Je ne me moquais pas, promis! Se défendit aussitôt Grimmjow. C'est… Juste nerveux.

Dans le couloir, alors qu'elle enfilait les chaussures, Orihime eu un petit sourire. Alors comme ça… Lui aussi, il était nerveux, comme elle…? Cette information étrangement la calma un peu. Il était comme elle. Donc aussi… Impatient? Il… Voulait aussi la voir, si elle pouvait aller jusque là?

Une fois sa deuxième chaussure bien enfilée, elle se redressa et fit un tour sur elle-même en s'inspectant dans le miroir minutieusement, avant de se déclarer intérieurement prête. Puis, elle inspira doucement, et demanda, d'une voix douce :

-Grimmjow?

-Oui? Répondit aussitôt ce dernier, toujours un peu nerveux.

-… Je veux te voir. Avoua délicatement la femme.

L'homme se sentit rougir à l'aveu, mais également une chaleur réconfortante lui envahir la poitrine, ainsi que l'espoir, bon dieu l'espoir que tout ne s'effondre pas quand elle le verrait enfin… Elle avait du voir les photos, ce qu'il était avant, et il n'avait plus rien à voir aujourd'hui, il… Il…

-Je veux te voir aussi. Avoua-t-il, dans un souffle.

-Alors… Je viens la première.

Un pas. Un talon frappant doucement le parquet de bois, encore dans l'ombre du couloir. Deuxième pas. Grimmjow vit la pointe des orteils chaussés dans la chaussures blanche apparaitre au coin du mur et sentit son cœur commencer à battre de plus en plus rapidement. Troisième pas.

Une déesse fit son apparition devant lui.

Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de la décrire. Grimmjow n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La robe rose pâle accentuait le rosée délicat de sa peau, ses cheveux roux dansaient légèrement dans son dos, et le jupon s'enroulait autour de ses cuisses, avant de flotter au niveau de ses genoux, lui donnant une impression de légèreté. Le décolleté légèrement aguicheur fit naitre une flamme en lui qu'il croyait éteinte depuis toujours, et ses yeux, putain ses yeux, si doux, rond comme les yeux d'une biche, brillant d'un argenté lui rappelant la lune dans son plus bel éclat… Ils ne changèrent pas.

Chaud, doux et tendre, elle le regardait, depuis quelques secondes, elle le voyait, lui, ses membres en moins, ses brûlures en plus, son visage défiguré, cette chaise qui le rabaissait aux yeux de tous, elle voyait tout ça. Et son regard ne changeait pas.

Pour Orihime, le premier pas fut le plus facile. Elle restait dans le couloir après tout. Le deuxième lui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. La nervosité faillit la paralyser de nouveau, mais elle se força à faire le troisième pas, et put enfin le voir.

Grimmjow… Était beau.

Elle le vit, le regarda, de longues secondes, et cette idée ne sortit pas de sa tête. Grimmjow était beau.

Il était assit sur une chaise roulante, et habillé d'un costume chic, sans doute pour le procès. Le noir de ses vêtements soulignait la peau légèrement caramel de sa seule main, l'autre étant faite de métal, et la chemise blanche faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, cyan, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Il avait une chevelure azur, qui ne semblait pas être une teinture tant ses cheveux paraissaient doux au touché, et son visage…

Était défiguré.

Une énorme brûlure remontait son cou et sa mâchoire, rosée et plissée, passant sur sa joue avant de disparaitre sur sa tempe et son oreille gauche, d'ailleurs un peu tordue. Une énorme balafre gonflée traversait son front, et une seconde descendait depuis la racine de ses cheveux, jusqu'à la bouche, déformant celle-ci dans un rictus éternel. D'autres cicatrices, plus petites, parsemaient çà et là le reste de la peau, dont une énorme au cou, qui semblait être… Le début d'une décapitation?!

Grimmjow vit l'inquiétude pondre dans les yeux d'Orihime alors que son regard était descendu au niveau de son cou, et il dit d'une voix un peu cassé :

-Torture.

Il avait été capturé deux semaines par le camps adverse, au début de cette guerre qui lui avait coûté la moitié de son corps. Les lacérations dans son dos, la coupure sur son coup, et les premières écorchures de son âme était tout ce qui en restait aujourd'hui. Orihime posa ses mains liés sur sa bouche, réprimant un cri d'horreur, et voulu avancer d'un pas, mais Grimmjow l'arrêta d'un mouvement négatif de la tête. Avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers lui… Il devait lui dire le reste.

-J'suis pratiquement incontinent. Lâcha-t-il salement, en arrêtant de la regarder pour ne pas risquer de voir son dégout, ou sa pitié. J'dois bouffer à des heures précises, pour aller sur les chiottes à une heure précise, sinon mon système déconne et j'peux chier n'importe où. J'bande mou aussi, ça peut m'prendre des heures avant d'avoir un début d'érection. J'suis incapable de me tenir droit, même assit, plus d'cinq minutes, sinon mon dos me lâche et j'tombe. J'pourrai jamais marcher, même avec la rééducation, ma jambe valide n'a que trois orteils et il me manque des bouts partout, j'tiens à peine debout même avec ma prothèse et un appui. Ah, et j'ai plus de couille gauche.

Bon, Grimmjow s'avoua intérieurement que la dernière remarque n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, mais c'était pour qu'Orihime comprenne que la chaise roulante n'était pas là juste pour le fun, qu'il était réellement handicapé, et qu'une relation avec lui en IRL serait beaucoup moins simple qu'à travers un écran ou une porte. Il attendit, longtemps, après son monologue, le jugement d'Orihime…

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur la sienne -la droite-, et lui fit redresser la tête. Orihime c'était approchée, et accroupi, face à lui et le regardait avec la même tendresse qu'au début. Elle était toujours là. Avec lui. Devant lui. Malgré son visage, malgré son passé, malgré le fauteuil et malgré tout le reste. Elle restait. Elle…

-Je suis entrée, Grimmjow. Fit-elle doucement, avant de se pencher vers lui.

Ah. C'est vrai. Il avait dit qu'il le ferait, si elle entrait. Le bleuté se sentit sourire, doucement, noua ses doigts aux siens et leva timidement son autre bras, métallique. Elle ne sembla pas dégoûtée du touché froid du métal contre sa peau et lui sourit doucement, comme encourageant. Il se sentit sourire à son tour, et se pencha donc, l'âme enfin un peu apaisé, pour enfin embrasser cette fille qui avait réussi à faire un pas dans son cœur.

* * *

Si. C'est ici que j'arrête. Non, je n'irai pas jusqu'au lemon. Non, je n'écrirai pas de suite. Même si on me supplie. Et oui, je sais que ce One-Shot aurait put être développé en tant que fic à chapitre, j'en ai sentit le potentiel, si, si.

Alors pourquoi c'est un one-shot au final?

Parce que j'ai décidé de rester dans le thème de ce one-shot, à savoir le titre lui-même, ouvrir une porte entre deux êtres qui se rencontre, veulent se voir, se cache malgré tout des choses en créant ainsi une "porte" entre eux, et finissent par enfin se rencontrer. Trouver l'amour sur internet, le vrai, n'est pas donné à tout le monde, mais j'ai eu l'immense chance d'un jour rencontrer pareil personne, qui me faisait fondre par ses simples mots. Malheureusement, nous n'avons jamais put nous voir en vrai, un océan nous séparant et la distance faisant le reste... J'ai essayé de transposer dans ce récit tout l'amour que j'ai ressentit pour cette personne malgré tout, et ma peur de cette première rencontre, et un peu ce que j'aurai voulu qu'il se passe en vrai. (Mais difficile de me pointer un matin en toquant à sa porte me direz-vous, hum.)

Bref.

Deuxième raison du pourquoi ce one-shot est un one-shot, qui est aussi l'annonce :

Je suis DÉJÀ en train d'écrire une longue fic à chapitre pour le fandom de Bleach. Avec Grimmjow en perso principal. Orihime sera également de la partie, ainsi qu'Ichigo, le reste de la famille Kurosaki, des tas de guests star, quelques Original Characters de mon cru... Et sous des thèmes beaucoup plus dur et complexe que ce que j'ai déjà écrit.

(Même si bon, l'handicap en chaise roulante, le vétéran de guerre, tout ça, c'est déjà dur comme sujet)

Drame familial, enquête policière, meurtrier en cavale, deuil, joie, peine, amour, la parentalité, l'amitié, la famille... Bref, un joli concentré, à la sauce Jaggerjack parce qu'il le vaux bien! Il me reste DEUX chapitres à écrire et un épilogue, et je vous remet le bébé tout chaud sur un joli plateau d'argent.

Le titre de cette fic à chapitre (qui aura un total de 14 chapitres et un épilogue) sera "I'm here", donc soyez attentif! Bisou à tous, et laissez une review en partant, s'il vous plait, c'est mon salaire et donc grâce à ça que je peux manger autre chose que des crayons T-T


End file.
